Oaths Broken
by BraveRadin
Summary: Galbatorix’s most trusted servant is about to change. His oaths have been broken. The struggle is getting him out of the Empire. Alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Galbatorix's most trusted servant is about to change. His oaths have been broken. The struggle is getting him out of the Empire. Alive.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from my own characters; all works belong to Chris Paolini. **

* * *

Stevran stirred. The crows outside his window welcomed him into a new day. Stevran worked, more like laboured, for the High King. He had been taken from his parents' house in Fienster. However, he had been declared unfit for battle because he was partially blind in his right eye. Most of the time, Galbatorix would've hanged the man who couldn't fight the Varden or elves, but he'd seen something in his. Just his luck. Stevran threw back the luxurious sheets Galbatorix had generously "donated" him.

"Master Stevran?"

A small maid, of fifteen, perhaps, had entered his room.

"Did you forget to knock?" Stevran asked, not unkindly

"I-I'm sorry, sir. Please forgive me," She stuttered

"Think nothing of it, little one. What is your name?" He asked

"Aailee, Aailee Borgursdaughter."

"Well, Aailee Borgursdaughter, your presence is welcome here."

She paused, unable to reply coherently to his offer,

"Thank, thank you Master Stevran."

"The message?" He interrupted her thanks

"Oh, yes. The High King wishes to dine in your presence."

"Thank you, Aailee. You are dismissed."

He would be wise not to forget his formal duties. His problem was he was too friendly, as Galbatorix frequently reminded him. His position gave him power.  
Stevran pulled on a black tunic and instructed a maid to clean his room. Of course, being in the King's favour did have it benefits. Whistling to himself, Stevran made his way into the Great Hall, where Galbatorix and members-of-court dined. The likes of him only got their on invitation.

"Ah, Stevran Spiritsummor, glad you could finally make it," Galbatorix said with a hint of his evil smile

"My apologies, my Lord, the maid was not completely competent." He hated to get such a lovely girl get in trouble, but it was better than himself.

"Of course, the servants cannot be trusted to carry out orders efficiently, unlike you."

"My Lord?"

"Word has spread throughout the Empire that you and you alone, succeeded in holding off a battalion of the Rebel Varden."

"Not myself, my Lord. Without my warriors, we would've have succeeded."

"Do not be modest, Spiritsummor, and sit."

So he was dining with a delusional King and his minions. Somehow, it did not make his day.

After the tedious meal, Stevran returned to his quarters.

One thing he had decided during the meal.

Some way, so how, he was going to break his oaths

He was going to help the Varden

* * *

**Sorry its not very good. Not sure if I'm going to continue it, the idea just came to me and I had to write it.**

**Please review and tell your thoughts!!**

**XXTeamVolturiXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to FlameWing41 for inspiring me to keep writing :D. I'll do my best.**

* * *

The days seemed to stretch for ever on end. Everyone seemed to be looking at him. Did they know? Could the King have managed to control is forsaken mind? Could he know? Silently, Stevran cursed himself. Compassion, stupid compassion, had changed him, and it could kill him.

_Stop being a fool, _He assured himself; _No one can penetrate another's mind and track his movements._

But even his logic was wasted.

The maid, Aailee, he hadn't seen her. Probably executed, or worse, sent home in shame. Every step behind him made him shudder, and he would throw a glance over his shoulder, making sure an assassin wasn't following his footsteps. He wouldn't dine with any other advisors anymore; staying in his locked room seemed a far safer alternative.

Being locked in a world of politics were a free mind would get you killed was a dangerous place to be in. Even worse when you changed loyalty and the King could find out. He'd heard his black beast, Shruikan roaring, and Thorn too. Could Murtagh, Morzan's boy, Murtagh, possibly know? He knew of the Eldunarì, and the sheer amount Galbatorix controlled.

He mustered up enough courage to step outside his room, the first time he had done so in nearly five days. He dismissed a cautious guard with a nod of his head, and set himself on a path with grim determination-The dragons hold. He had to get the egg to the Varden. Even if he died trying, it would give them a far chance. Two against two. Climbing the worn stone steps, he tried to calm his breathing. Anyone and everyone would be able to hear him.

"Ah, Spiritsummor, what can I offer you?" The voice flaked with evil said

Galbatorix stepped out of the shadows.

"My-my Lord, I was merely searching for, ah," Stevran was lost for words. He didn't incorporate someone, like the King or Murtagh discovering him, in his plan

"You were searching for what? The egg? Did your curiosity finally drive you to insanity?"

"Yes," Stevran blurted out the word before he could stop himself

"Well, well, well. Why were you looking for the egg?"

"I wanted to see if it had broken."

"Shall we not _lie _when you are in my presence? You know I would tell the news if it had opened."

Galbatorix did not seem angry, a first, but merely curious.

"Do you believe you could open the egg?"

"Me? Oh, no, I am just a sorcerer."

"Nonetheless, you possess the qualities of a Rider."

Murtagh appeared behind him, blocking him from leaving the staircase.

"Well, come on then." Galbatorix lead the way up the steps, and Stevran followed, keeping his head down and praying nothing would happen.

If the egg broke open, what would happen then? He'd have to change himself again?

"Galbatorix! Varden are sieging the city!"

"Curse those pests!" Galbatorix swore, and pushed past the two men on the staircase, "We'll deal with _you _later."

Murtagh looked at Stevran once, and followed Galbatorix, Zar'roc sheathed at his side.

Surely the Varden wouldn't be as stupid to siege Urû'baen, would they?

He continued up the steps into the hold. Shruikan and Thorn had disappeared, and the egg had been moved too. His brain almost frozen in shock, Stevran continued walking forward until he was at the edge of the balcony. A flash of sapphire blue flew in front of his eyes.

He stepped back, shocked. The Varden's Rider and Dragon had come for him.

"Need a ride, friend?"

The dragon snorted and looked at him with its enormous blue eyes. He knew he was safe.

* * *

**OK, now that I've finished Chapter Two, I'm not sure if I should make it a side-story of The Return of the Riders. What do you think? That way I can include Maiya and stuff. Hmm...**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW with your questions/comments/critiscm etc. I really appreciate it!!**

**Luv**

**XXTeamVolturiXX**


End file.
